deepworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Deepworld Wiki
Welcome to the Deepworld wiki. Here you can find all the information for the popular 2D crafting MMO. The game has no true aims, many a player explores, completes quests from certain named androids,and makes friends worldwide, as well as builds. If androids that do not give quests are found, they can enlarge figurines with shillings, and marble or bloodstone ores, and if the same one is collected from for five consecutive days, the fifth item gives a cool item from the android. The game began in 2012,and will end in August of 2019, as Bytebin and the main developer Mike Laurence have ran into funding troubles, and can only afford to keep the servers open until August. Deepworld Players have been in search of a new game to emigrate the entire community too, at the moment nobody has had such luck, as they have stated that it may be time to face it, there is nothing else like Deepworld, that is available to us after the games closure. The game amazingly lasted 7 years, and may go on even longer, if it gets coded onto coding sites that are free like GIT hub like the developers now seem to want to do to keep it going for its communal playerbase. Notable events in the deepworld community over the last 7 years will be listed below: * The opening of Deepworld on December 10th 2012. * The texture change. * The PC release that is glitchy and emoteless. * The android version that is Private Messageless. * The Space Biome and Platinum And Platinum Tools. (Released just before Christmas, best Christmas present the developers could give, even if IOS users crashed, and/or lagged out whenever they tried to get there at first) * The Butterflies upgrade update. * The benches, and fountains update. * The player and developer hosted competitions. * The science skill addition, and the weekly updates in 2018. * The Beta of Lunar Lockdown. * The crash of the deepworldian economy, and combat of people who took advantage of duplication, and block sifting glitches. * Community Projects in the building community, such as Race City, and community mazes that are currently under construction, as the entire community is hoping that they will be complete before the game closes down. * Halloween update, and the addition of the Lord Revenant, as Lord Brain, and Queen Terrapus sorts of bosses already existed within the game. * The introduction of multi looting, where anyone within 5 seconds or less can loot the same crates and sacks and containers, and unguarded unprotected chests, protected chests mean that all who want the chest must destroy at least one dungeon protector each. if a player places their own protector after destroying the dungeon ones, it renders the chest only loot able, and not multi lootable. * The closure of Deepworld at 6:00pm EST and 11pm GMT/BST on August 30th 2019. Farewell Deepworld its been a good run- I would like to thank Mike for such a great game, and such great work with developments, and to kindly ask him, if lunar lockdown is currently open, will that close too?Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:Entities Category:Items